Four Seasons
by LadyLevi
Summary: ‘At the height of summer, buzzing with love and drunk on life, Rosie kinda wishes things would fast forward to the break up’ 12 months, 2 girls, 1 couple and a lot of tea. 2nd person, one-shot, little dirty


Four Seasons

'At the height of summer, buzzing with love and drunk on life, Rosie kinda wishes things would fast forward to the break up' 12 months, 2 girls, 1 couple and a lot of tea.

Disclaimer- Does not own

Warnings- If you're a homophobe or one of those annoying people who don't believe that lesbians exists, turn back now.

--

January

-_Raspberry and White Blossom Tea_-

'Start a new year with a wish', she says

'Okay', you say back-

_I wish I knew why I want you so bad_

'What was your wish?' She asks

You stay quiet, honesty is never the best policy

(And isn't your cousin a prime example, you know the one standing UP for what she believes in)

So you stay low, lose nothing and embarrass yourself

It's easier than the truth.

Anything's easier than the truth

--

February

-_Jasmine Tea_-

Snowball fight's and the first licks of unrequited love.

Not because she doesn't swing that way, because she's freakin' pendulum, swingin' every which way. But because of who you are, where you're from and where you'll end up. You know that even if you two are friends right now sonethin's gonna change and the wind in your sails will end up somewhere else entirely.

'_All right so you think you're ready! Go!'_

Try living right now, Rosie, you may be surprised.

--

March

-_Oolong Tea_-

She attempts to teach you the wonders of the muggle world. At first you resist, but then, then came the musicals. And that's it, she had you, you had found the two things you loved –or at least liked irrationally- enough to consider going against the grain

But

These things you'd rather keep to yourself right now

_('Name the musical! _

_Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa Carmina Burana'_

'_Gee, so hard, not like you always sing the same one!')_

_--_

April

-_Black Tea_-

It's thawing outside

She's sleeping around

And what are you doing

(_Duh, studying, geez what is this _school?)

And what's she doing?

(_Duh, living, geez what is this _life?)

It ends up the same anyway, you try new things because she makes you, she doesn't flunk because you make her.

So you both live fast

So you both fall behind

So you both blur some lines you shouldn't

('_We shouldn't-'_

'_I know')_

And so you begin again.

--

May

-_Apple Tea_-

She takes you to your first night club.

She is, without a doubt, the most goddamn beautiful heartbreaker you've seen.

Hips swirling, hands travelling roads they shouldn't, R-rated activities in the murky corners and absolutely nothing standing between you and everything you've never thought you wanted to be. Three steps into the hustle and some man's grabbed you from behind while another woman is jostling her hips near yours. You're not sure what you like better –the woman in front of you, the man behind, the alcohol turning you inside out or the way she rolls on her heels from side to side.

It's the last one, you know

She walks like star shine –moon shine, don'twannaletitgo shine- and slithers between the other woman and you. Sometime the man must have left because there's no longer a friction between your butt cheeks.

Somehow, you two end up back in the dorm, in the same bed, curled together. You must wake up first because she still has her hands near your ass.

This must _never _happen again

--

June

-_Lady Grey_-

'I know why you do this'

And damn if that doesn't just take the cake

'I can help you'

Can you now?

'We just need to fake it'

Well, you can do that

--

'_So, I hear you're dating'_

'_Yep'_

'_Anyone we know'_

'_Weeeeell, don't like to toot but-'_

She drops her breakfast on the Great Hall floor

--

July

-_Orange Blossom_-

High summer and you're having tea everyday with a boy who doesn't even want in your pants anymore. You're not surprised and you're not concerned. Why should you be? What do you gain from being paranoid about what you hope is the end of your longest ever relationship?

(1 month and something days, _why can't it just be over?)_

And then he decides to elope

What can you say? You're both legal, you're both desperate for a way out, what's keeping you from saying yes?

_Oh, right, the 5'6 reason you did this in the first place._

Even that, it seems, isn't enough to make you stay right now.

So you agree, and pretend that smidgeon of hurt under her left eyebrow doesn't kick you in the stomach.

After all, pretending is what you do best.

--

August

-_Peppermint Tea_-

Ahoy, all break ups, here be treasure.

You just spent a month with your boyfriend, alone, in Paris.

Tea houses, plays, tea, plays, opera, tea, musicals, tea, tea, tea

Obviously, something special must have happened.

Nope

Not a thing

Lets review, you're legal, magical, wealthy, stupid enough to 'practice eloping' with your boy-toy who's sure as hell cheating on you. You want to break up with him really freakin' bad but you can't figure out why. And yeah, that's a lie, because you know exactly why you want out.

And it has nothing to do with the blonde he was sexing on your bed.

(It might have something to do with the dorm picture under the pillow and what you did last night)

--_  
"There's a train leaving town in an hour" _You say, as you pack a bag, he stands apathetic and smokes- one long pull timing each self harming word, _ "It's not waiting for you and neither am I"_

You knew this was coming.

_--_

_It doesn't stop you crying. Every step to her door_

_--_

October

-_Green Tea_-

-Leaves, all colours, dancing along your skin and your hands and the kitten you just bought for a stupid amount of money, but hey, this is autumn, you're heartbroken-

(And _over _him goddammit)

-and choc-fudge just makes you ill.

So spend girl, spend

Because this is your chance, your chance to show her you're girly and lovable and feminine and pretty and womanly and everything she wants in a woman. You are, quite simply, that spark she's been looking for. That she can look at you and not see the red head bawling her eyes out over some boy, but the vivacious burgundy ('it's classier, really') locked girl stunning her way through life.

You don't want to wake up in three years, wanting to punch someone because, hey, you kinda liked her and weren't strong enough to say it.

--

November

-_Afternoon Tea-_

She hasn't spoken to you yet.

Not about the break up

Not about the homework

Not about _anything_

'_Next time you point a finger make sure you're not getting in the way-'_

What a mistake to make

What a mistake to regret

You miss her

'_Who I fuck is none of your concern-'_

'It's only mine' You echo it, 'Who the hell are you kidding Rosie. It's everything to do with you'

And are you really this freakin' dense? Has it really been this long since you've felt anything other than pride or pity or a bunch of other useless emotions beginning with P? Has it really been this long?

('_You're so stupid Rose'_

'_Pathetic Rose, you let him beat you didn't you?'_

'_Rosie, play with me, oh wait, you can't can you?'_

_'Rosie'_

_'Rosie'_

_'Rosie, play with me?'_

_'Why do you have to study all the time?'_

'_Pitiful, really'_

'_Pitiful')_

Have you always been this empty? Or is this new?

--

December

-_Holly Tea_-

She's on her soap box again

'_I just don't understand why I have to kiss this smelly old toad, not like I even _swing _that way'_

'_You didn't say that last night!'_

'_Yes well, that was different-'_

And it's just mistletoe, green leaves, red holly and twelve months of hope. In fact, that's all it is, that's all it has to be.

Mistletoe is mistletoe and you are yourself

And if you happen to like it like _that _then well, who are they to judge

_Dumbledore _was gay

With that, you march right on under her mistletoe

--

Hi, nice to internet see you.

EDIT: Damn this had a lot of mistakes. Pretty sure I got most of them.


End file.
